


Matt on Matt on Matt

by Cloudberg



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matt on matt on matt action, Mattcest, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, this is not supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudberg/pseuds/Cloudberg





	Matt on Matt on Matt

It was a rainy day outside. Only Matt Matt and Matt where home. 

They had sex lots of cum lots of but sex the end


End file.
